4th Age of Greyfeather
4th Age of Greyfeather (Year 825-900) Age of Rebirth The fourth age of Greyfeather began with the coronation of Queen Samantha Kensak. It was deemed the Age of Rebirth due to the fact that King Bife had ruled the land using terror and tyranny, but when Queen Samantha took the throne the terror and oppression ended, thus the land was reborn. The gods chose Samantha Kensak to ascend to the throne after the Great Sundering. As one of the heroes who had defeated Bife, she was an unknown Kensak heir, even to herself. The only other surviving Kensak, Edward Robert Kensak XIV (Duke Kensak), the was found unfit to rule by the Greyfeather High Council due to past transgressions. Samantha, landing on Greyfeather Island and thinking herself just one of the many refugees, instead found herself being named Queen. Angry at being denied, Duke Kensak vowed vengeance and disappeared. He has made his presence known through attacks and sabotage on Queen Samantha's kingdom, but she defeated him time and again. Now, the island nation flourishes under her guidance and intelligence, a gem for all to see. But lurking in the background, ready to strike at her, is her cousin, Duke Kensak, who plots to return from his exile. The Great Sundering The Overseer was the Father of the Gods and he had twelve other gods to manage the pantheons, four on the side of good, four on the side of neutrality and four on the side of evil. The one edict he handed down to them upon ascending to the heavens was that they were not to interfere in mortal lives. They could not send avatars to the land and they could not go there themselves. They could do pretty much anything else but that. Nedora, The Shadow Queen and Goddess of Evil Magic, didn’t like to be told what to do. She flaunted her power by sending avatars to help her chosen worshipers and often went to the land in her goddess form in direct violation of this edict. To counter her actions, Kensak, the God of Law and Justice for the side of good, began to do the same thing, to keep her from granting too much power to her evil followers. After Nedora aided Duke Kensak XIV in a bid to claim the vacant throne of Greyfeather, the Overseer had finally had enough. He demanded that the gods, all of them, punish the land they had been helping. It should not come to pass that this human would gain a throne he didn’t deserve, so the land should be destroyed. The gods and goddesses all pleaded for mercy, claiming it wasn’t the fault of the people, but the fault of a few chosen gods. The Overseer agreed with that, but he still demanded that the land be destroyed. He would protect Greyfeather Island, and they could have five thousand of their followers travel to the island before the land was destroyed. They had no choice but to agree. For one full week, the gods and goddesses aided in moving five thousand of their most faithful followers to Greyfeather Island. Once this mission was complete, the gods and goddess rained down hell, fire and brimstone on the continent of Grendoth. Although many perished in that night of destruction, the land was torn asunder as the Overseer demanded and this appeased him. The influx of refugees was overwhelming for a time, but they managed to find places for them all as the new Queen, Samantha Kensak, took the helm. The War of the Shadow Queen After the gods were removed from the heavens, Nedora was back to her old ways in Greyfeather. During her reign as Queen of the Aspenleaf elves from the year 93 to the year 180, she had a series of mage towers built in the plains north of Greyfeather City. She called it the Circle of Mages. In the center of the circle of towers was a central tower that she would reside in and in each of the other eight, her lieutenants would reside in those. It was a base that was heavily guarded and heavily fortified. Seeing this as a threat, Samantha mustered an army to march against Nedora to defeat her once and for all. In the year 850, Samantha’s army marched north, along with contingents from the Elvenwood Forest and the City of Justice, now known as the City of Light. Heroes from around the land joined the queen’s forces and they assaulted the Circle of Mages. The war only lasted one week, as Queen Samantha’s forces, along with the heroes of the land were able to utterly destroy Nedora’s forces. Nedora escaped death that day and disappeared for fifty years. Samantha ruled Greyfeather from 825 to 875 at which point, she and her husband, Lord Vecter, retired to Tranquility Farms. Their only son, Edward, took the throne in 875. Edward only ruled for 15 years before he stepped down as king to marry a commoner, which was against royal law. He and his new bride moved to Tranquility Farms as well, leaving the throne vacant for a time. Kensak IV, no longer a god, stepped in to rule the land for the next ten years so that there was a Kensak on the throne again. He only did this out of his own feeling of necessity.